


Baking Disaster (Barbatos x GN!Reader)

by Diavolosthots



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 21:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30129135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diavolosthots/pseuds/Diavolosthots
Summary: Baking with the Butler... gone wrong
Relationships: Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Baking Disaster (Barbatos x GN!Reader)

“What do you mean he wants a stacked cake as tall as him?! That’s easily 7 feet!” You couldn’t believe your ears at what Barbatos seemed to demand. Well, he didn’t demand it. Diavolo wanted it. The occasion? There was no occasion! The man just wanted a giant cake for seemingly no reason, because he could. Honestly, when Barbatos invited you over to bake with him, you thought it was to show you one of the many Devildom pastries that you had yet to try, and maybe spend some time together, not to help out with a cake that easily towered above both you and him. Who would even eat all that?! “Please, (Y/N). I tried asking Luke, but it seems he’s busy with Simeon. You’re the only other person who could help, seeing as Beelzebub would eat all the ingredients the minute I turn away.” You scoffed at him; you knew the demon could do it by himself just as easily, although it would take a lot longer, “what’s in it for me?” You didn’t mean to sound materialistic or anything, and honestly pay wasn’t it either; you just wanted to spend time with him without it being for… nothing. 

“A slice of cake?” He laughed softly at the sight of your face, finding amusement in your scowl and crossed arms, “No worries, I’ll make it up to you. Whatever you want. Speak your wish and I shall make it happen.” You rolled your eyes softly, uncrossing your arms from around your chest, “ever the servant, I see.” At least you got to spend some time with him, right? You quickly grabbed one of the aprons and started getting the ingredients out, “how do you want to do this? Do you want to bake all the pieces at once, like half it between us so it’ll get done faster, or do you want to do it one after the other?” “The latter. That way we can focus on one thing and correct each other if we mess up.” That’s odd, it’s not like he ever messes up, but you shrugged and did as he says. His kitchen, his rules. You walked over to the fridge to get the ingredients out, “just a simple cake. We’ll spice it up with decorations toward the end.” You hummed in response, seeing the giant stack of eggs in the fridge and then at least ten bags of flour and sugar right beside it, groaning softly, “Why does he want a cake that big…” 

Honestly, once you found yourself starting on the many cakes, it was actually quite easy to get into the groove. Barbatos’ skills along with your work ethic and excitement to be with him got most of the cakes done quite quickly and you already stacked a few on top of each other. The cake was starting to be big and actually… nice looking. Nothing too fancy, but that would be changed once you guys added the decorations and icing. “Hm… Barb, can you help me? I can’t reach the top.” But of course, a seven foot tall cake had its challenges. The last two cakes that are meant to go on top proved to be a little difficult. Barbatos took one and placed it on top carefully, ‘gluing’ it down with icing, but the last one, the smallest one, neither of you could really reach. “I’ll get a chair. “ you stated, running out of the kitchen to get a chair from the dining room so you could put the last piece on top. “Catch me if I fall?” He only chuckled, nodding at you and watching you climb the chair, carefully taking the last cake into your hands. 

“Here goes nothing.” You spread some icing on the bottom to help it stick, taking a deep breath to put it on top. Your knees felt kind of wobbly, suddenly thinking of everything that could go wrong, but then again, you made it this far; what’s keeping you from making it a little further? “Steady, (Y/N).” Your hands were shaking a bit as you placed it on top, slowly retrieving your hands back to your sides as you let out a breath you weren’t even sure you were holding. “Oh my God… we did it…” You laughed out, placing a hand on your heart to feel it racing, “We did it! Only the decorating is left.” Barbatos took your hand and helped you down from the chair, smiling at you and nodding. His hand came up to boop your nose, or so you thought, but he only got some batter off of it, licking it off his finger, “You had something on your nose. Come. My Lord wants red icing with black roses as decoration.” You raised an eyebrow, following Barbatos to get the icing, “red with black roses? What? Is he in love or something? What even is the occasion?” Barbatos only shrugged, looking behind him and at you, “My Lord doesn’t tell me everything. I try not to question his choices too much.” A nod sufficed as an answer from you, quickly grabbing the icing to get started. 

It was… a nightmare to get the whole cake covered in red and you’re sure that at least half of it is in your hair, but that’s okay, because you found yourself laughing as Barbatos got some of the black on his clothes and hair, “you’re already dressed like an emo boy so I guess the extra black won’t make much of a difference.” He shot you a glare before his face relaxed into a smirk, “look at yourself. Did you ice the cake or battle it?” A quick glance down at yourself has you groaning. The red icing was everywhere so yes, Barbatos was right, you really couldn’t jab at him when you looked just as messy. “You’re just jealous because I look good in red and you don’t.” Oh if looks could kill. The way he slowly turned around, seemingly about to go off on you, but then smiling, was the creepiest thing you ever experienced but also so hot had it not been fo--!   
“Barbatos!” A gasp left you, eyes wide. He grabbed a piece of the cake, from the cake and with his bare hands and shoved it into your face, “You’re right. Red looks lovely on you, (Y/N).” But you were too shocked to even respond to his compliment. “Barbatos! The cake! We just spent hours on it and you just rui--!” He started laughing, taking a piece of the cake that was now dripping down your face and eating it, “hm… delicious.” You still just stared at him, shocked and confused because what will Diavolo say? “T-The cake… Lord Diavolo is going to be so mad and--!” But he only laughed more, grabbing another piece with his bare hands and squashing it on your face. “The cake wasn’t for him. He never asked for one. I just thought it would be… fun.. To spend more time with you.” 

Beside the fact that you were mad about another part of the cake on your face, you also just stared at him in disbelief, “what?” But he just went back to smiling and licking his fingers, “and I think we did a mighty fine job.” Anger, confusion, and sadness at all the effort ran through you, but you had a quick way to fix it. “I hate you, Barbatos. That’s why you can have the whole cake…” You reached behind him, tipping the whole seven foot cake over the edge and onto him, causing him to fall over with at least 20 pounds on top of him, groaning beneath the mass of cake, “....for yourself.” He found his way through the cake and looked up at you, red and black icing covering him along with all the cake, “how can I eat all of this by myself? I believe the correct thing you’re trying to say is…” You didn’t notice, but his tail wrapped around your leg, yanking on it until you’re falling over and he caught you on top of him, “... is that you and I are going to have a long discussion about manners and proper care of your boyfriend.” 

Your eyes went wide in shock, both at his words and at the fall, “b-boyfriend?!” He kissed you, lips covered in icing and cake, before you could even say anything, “boyfriend. Thank you for being my cake partner in crime, let’s do this again some time.” 


End file.
